warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxheart
|pastaffie=''None |age = Unknown |death=Killed by rats |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl=Foxkit Foxpaw Foxheart Foxheart |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl=Poolcloud Toadskip Wolfstep Cloudpelt Unnamed kit |mentor=Brightflower |apps=Nightstar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Raggedpelt |succeededby1=Cloudpelt |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Night Whispers'' }} Foxheart is a bright ginger she-cat with a smooth pelt. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret ''Foxheart was born while Yellowfang was a kit .Later She became an apprentice her mentor was brightflower.When yellowfang and raggedpelt became warriors she mooned over raggedpelt.Later when raggedpelt became leader she was deputy.Everyone thought she was brokenkit's mother.Then she died battleing the rats in carrion place. '' Angleheart (talk) (Please no critisisuim This is my first time add on if you want!)'' : ''Crookedstar's Promise She is mistakenly listed as a tom. Bluestar's Prophecy : Foxheart is, again, mistakenly listed as a tom. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Foxheart is seen by Flametail at the Moonpool, along with the other ShadowClan ancestors there. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Foxheart does not formally appear, but is mentioned by name. She is Raggedstar's deputy. When Raggedstar refuses to reveal who Brokenkit's mother is, most cats assume that Foxheart is, since she is very secretive and Raggedstar lets her get away with a lot of things. She does not mind this speculation, because it earns her respect and attention from her Clanmates. It is revealed that she was killed in a battle with rats. ''Battles of the Clans :Foxheart is mistaken for a tom in the section, "Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter". :She is seen on a patrol with the ShadowClan cats, Crowtail, Cloudpaw, and an unknown dark gray tom on the ThunderClan side of the Thunderpath. When she sees a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Sunfall, Swiftbreeze, Lionpaw, and Bluepaw appear, she taunts them. Sunfall asks Foxheart why they are in their territory and Crowtail says they had been hunting. When Cloudpaw speaks out, saying that they were chasing a rabbit, Foxheart tells him to be quiet. Sunfall then tells the ShadowClan cats to leave, but Foxheart still stands her ground. Her gaze falls on Lionpaw as she murmurs that she will shred him to pieces. When Foxheart says this, it scares Lionpaw so much that he flees from the battle without anyone knowing. Bluepaw and Swiftbreeze find Lionpaw hiding, and then they tell him that Thistlepaw and Adderfang joined the battle, and gave the ShadowClan cats a nasty surprise. Trivia *She is mistakenly called a tom multiple times, including in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, and Battles of the Clans. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Poolcloud: Father: :Toadskip: Brother: :Wolfstep: Half-Brother: :Cloudpelt: Half-Sister: :Unnamed kit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephew: :Badgerpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Mentors